The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic component such as a multilayer ceramic capacitor.
For example, as described in Patent Document 1, a multilayer ceramic capacitor including dielectric layers made mainly of barium titanate and internal electrode layers made mainly of nickel is known. Such a multilayer ceramic capacitor is used for many applications. For such an element body made of a multilayer body including the dielectric layers and the internal electrode layers, it has been considered that the less voids in an interior thereof, the better.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-053589
However, the present inventor has found that when a current is passed through the capacitor, in particular, the multilayer ceramic capacitor having the internal electrode layers made mainly of nickel after an occurrence of a short-circuit due to, for example, a high voltage or a mechanical stress, the capacitor may generate heat and thus may heat up a mounting substrate.